Cheering Up George
by islay12
Summary: George is down in the dumps after the war. Alone in the shop who will help cheer him up? And how will Luna do it?


George sat in the store alone. No one was here. No one would be here. It was like a ghost town since everyone was using all their spare galleons rebuilding their homes. No one wanted to go into a depressing joke shop with one gloomy twin who was mourning the loss of the more outgoing one. Not to mention there was no new merchandise since the four employees had just been released from Azkaban or just come out of hiding.

He hadn't seen a customer in days and he desperately wished even one person would come in; to remind him he was alive. His silent prayer was answered a few hours later in a very eye-opening way.

It was nearly closing time and George was still at the front desk, leaning his chin in his hand. He sighed and stretched, feeling the cracks and stiffness when he flexed his fingers. He yawned and ruffled his red hair about to walk into the back room when the little bell rang.

He spun around to see a mass of tangled blonde hair shining over a green shirt and lavender skirt coupled with an orange cardigan and radish earrings; delicate green 60s sunglasses with the glass gone rested on a small nose. A soft smile radiated from her face as Luna approached the counter.

George had had some contact with Luna from the DA. They had never been really close but he had always had a respect and fondness for the girl who could make anyone feel happy in any situation. She had been one of the first besides his family to comfort his after the battle at Hogwarts.

She came to the desk and smiled softly, in a way that made it seem like little rainbows were erupting at the nonexistent crinkles at the side of her eyes. Small baby pearls sparkled from the other side of her tiny rose bud mouth. "Hello George. How are you today?"

"Fine." George said wishing all the while he had something more exciting to say than 'fine'. The kind girl deserved more than a 'fine'. Heck anyone with such a bright outlook on the world deserved more than 'fine'.

"Really?" Luna asked incoherently, "I would have thought with all the Comprick dust around here you would be in better spirits?"

Ignoring the odd dust comment he just sighed, "I don't think any amount of Conpuck stuff could make this day go any better."

"Comprick." Luna corrected calmly before continuing. "Why is the day so bad?"

"Why would it be good Luna? Business is horrible. The whole wizarding world is in a post-war mess. Everyone is depressed and it's infectious." George said irritated. For someone so insightful could Luna really miss the obvious?

"Perhaps it's not that the whole world is depressed, it is that you are depressed with the world." She tilted her head to the side and floated over to look at a small box on the counter. George frowned and walked to stand in front of her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the sunshine has gone from your life now that your brother is missing. He took part of your spirit and thus your aura and outlook suffers. You used to be brighter George, try to cheer up." Luna said looking at him with that spaced out expression.

George's heart fell. Unfortunately Luna was right, old observant Luna. It was he who was depressed with the world. He sighed again, louder than before and Luna blinked for the first time since she entered the store.

"You have come to a realization." She said suddenly. George gave her a look that clearly said 'what?'

Luna's lips perked upwards. "Your aura flashed green and blue. Green auras mean wisdom and knowledge while blue is understanding and calm." She explained to the redhead.

"Is that what happens when you blink? You see auras?" George joked.

"No it's when I look at you and out into the world at the same time." Luna said giving him the answer as to why she hardly looked at someone directly. She was always trying to see the world around them and how they related to it. That defiantly would clear up a lot of questions.

"Oh." Was all George could say.

"So do you have anything new George?" Luna asked looking about the shop.

"Not really."

"That's too bad," Luna said in her gentle tone.

"I would always put things together, I was never the idea man. That was F- him." George nearly said Fred's name. It hurt too much. "It was him."

"George." Luna put a hand on his arm. "You have got to feel better. Fred would want you to be happy, he would want you to continue on with this business. Just try and accept that he's gone from this earth and you will feel whole. Remember there just because he's physically gone doesn't mean his memory is gone. There is always a little piece of Fred in you." Luna placed her hand over George's heart. "Right there."

"But I'm not whole, I'm rather holey you realize." George said with a chuckle at the old joke.

She looked up at him and smiled her soft smile, actually meeting his eyes. He looked away quickly. Luna's stare was intense, like she was staring into his soul.

"See, you're already getting back to your old self. Well perhaps a new self, changes happen so often you can never be sure if the new is really the old that you have changed." Luna said.

George gave her a blank look. "What?"

"It doesn't matter if you understand me here." Luna said brushing her soft fingertips to his head. "All that matters is that you feel better here." She then touched her hand to his heart.

George saw her gentle smile. She was making an effort, maybe he should too. He came out from behind the counter to lean drearily against a shelf.

"I just don't know how Luna."

She tilted her head to the side in thought. Then she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled, showing tiny white teeth.

"I know exactly how to cheer you up George." She declared.

"How?" George wondered aloud, but his question was soon answered.

Luna kissed his lips sweetly. She then blinked once and drifted back towards the counter.

"What was that?" George asked confused.

"Most people like kisses. It usually cheers people up to get a kiss." Luna explained.

"But usually people kiss went they like each other." George sputtered.

"Well I like you, you're a good person, and I suppose you like me. It's quite simple." Luna queried.

George just stared. Luna was so… open. It was disconcerting, but she was right. The kiss did make him feel a little better.

"Well if it's just a way to cheer up…" George said slowly.

"There we go." Luna said happily, her rosebud mouth pecking him on the cheek.

George gave Luna a little mischievous look. Something he hadn't done to anyone in weeks. She looked interested and looked him straight in the eye.

George placed his hand on her cheeks and pulled her forward for a kiss. It was unlike anything he had done before. Just take a girl up on an offer to just snog. That was usually his brother, not him; George was always looking ahead: commitment was something he was good at.

But Luna wasn't like other people. He knew that. She was a lot more open with things. She'd probably kiss Harry if she thought it would make him feel better (and if there was no Ginny).

Luna hopped up on the counter and continued kissing George while she sat there with one hand on his shoulder, the other caressing his hair between her long fingers.

It was completely new, kissing someone without restraint. All the other girls he had kissed had been planning ahead; perhaps not until marriage but at least until months from now so he didn't do something he regretted like pushing her too far. With Luna it seemed nothing could push her that far.

He didn't know how long they had been kissing before Luna got off the counter and floated down to the floor. She smiled and kissed George one more time before walking over to the door.

"Feel better George." Luna said before leaving a very content George standing in his once-again empty store.


End file.
